


Girls' Night In

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 5 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. The girls spend the night relaxing after a long week of missions.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 19





	Girls' Night In

"This week has been way too long," Nat groans as nurses her vodka and cranberry juice while reclining on the sofa. Everyone had just gotten back from a four-and-a-half day mission filled with dodging bullets and punching bad guys.

"I agree," Wanda adds as she walks over to where Nat and y/n had sat down in the living room. Y/N was just about to agree when the guys all walked in looking freshly showered and ready for a night on the town.

"We're gonna head out to that new sports bar that just opened a couple of blocks away, would you ladies care to join us?" Sam asks with his usual smile.

"Pass!" all three women call out, sinking further into the leather couches.

"Suit yourselves," Clint shrugs as the boys make their way to the elevator that would take them to the ground floor and out into the nightlife of the city that never sleeps.

"So, now that the children have all left, what do you say we have a girls' night in my room? I've got ice cream, popcorn, cookies, cheesecake, apple pie, and soda. Plus, I'm sure Tony won't mind if we raid the bar on the party floor," Y/N grins mischievously.

Nat and Wanda share a grin before yelling out, "Lead the way!" With all three women giggling like school girls over a cute boy, they ran to the elevator, raided the bar on the party deck, and ran back up to Y/N's apartment on the residential floors of the tower, all within ten minutes.

Once the girls had all changed into fuzzy onesies, made extra butter and cinnamon sugar flavored popcorn and boozy milkshakes and spread all the snacks and goodies that they would need out on the bed and side tables, y/n asked Friday to start playing her Christmas movie watch list, starting with The Santa Clause.

The girls spend the rest of the evening laughing, snacking, painting their nails in bright colors, gossiping, and watching many holiday movies. By the time the boys come home early the next morning, the girls had all fallen asleep in a cuddle pile in y/n's bed. And if Steve took a photo of the three in their reindeer, polar bear, and snowman onesies to put in his scrapbook, well no one needed to know that.


End file.
